


Harry Potter: Another Perspective

by Emulsion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another Persepective, Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulsion/pseuds/Emulsion
Summary: Hermione Granger had just gotten her letter for Hogwarts. Now she is entering a whole new world and learning all about magic. She ends up learning a lot more than she expected with trolls at Halloween and the mystery of the third-floor corridor. More importantly she learns how to make friends and navigate in a world she can call her own.This is Harry Potter's first year told from the perspective of another member third of the golden trio. Join Hermione as she explores the wizarding world.Updates are probably going to be slow so beware.





	1. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Mr. and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense. 

Sadly for them, on November 1, 1981, a little bundle was left on their doorstep just past the low garden wall. 

Dr. and Dr. Granger, of Hampstead, London, on the other hand, never put much stock in normal. They were bookish people and ran a small dental clinic with a short commute from their home. 

Dr. Granger was a quiet man and owned half of the clinic Granger’s Dental, the other half belonging to his wife. He was not large but he wasn’t small either and was prone to sweater wearing. The other Doctor Granger was of slender build and average height. She had chestnut brown curls often pulled back into a large bushy ponytail. Their daughter was born two years prior and was now a healthy young girl already showing great interest in books and literature. This pleased her parents greatly. 

On this particular day Dr. Granger was running late for work. Her husband was already there but she had stayed behind to make sure the babysitter was comfortably situated and their daughter taken care of. After checking for the fourth time that everything was okay and yes the babysitter really was fine Mrs. Granger, don’t worry, she went out the door and rushed for her car. 

It was kind of a dull, gray morning with a heavily clouded sky but she didn’t think it was going to rain. On her way to work, she couldn’t help but notice a large number of strangely dressed people all throughout London. They all looked quite excitable and wore long cloaks that left the impression of another age. As if they all belonged to some time long since past. Dr. Granger thought that there must be some sort of convention going on for she had no idea how else to explain it. 

Soon she arrived at the clinic and went to sign in. Most of the day was filled with teeth cleanings and a few fillings but was otherwise uneventful. The television in the waiting room showed news of owls traveling en masse during daylight hours. 

“And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation’s owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.” 

“Hm, how strange,” remarked Dr. Granger and thought nothing else of it. 

After a long day of work she said a tired goodbye to Miss Sheila at the desk and headed back home. The unusually dressed people still flooded the streets, seeming overly excitable about something and gesturing to each other in an energetic manner. One odd fellow with a tall, pointed hat that looked to be on its last legs of life was dancing a jig on the corner and raising his hands in the air. Dr. Granger almost forgot to turn left at the green light, so bizarre was the sight. Still it wasn’t much longer before she was home and able to relieve the neighbor who was so kind to watch over their daughter that day. She sat down with her on the worn armchair and thought, not for the first time, how intelligent their daughter was turning out to be.

Raised amongst books and intelligent conversation Hermione, for that was her name, grew to be a principled and brilliant young girl. Still it came as quite the shock when nearly ten years later a letter arrived declaring her acceptance to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Not two days later, a severe looking woman with a tight black bun came to explain things in further detail. After some adjustment, her parents had to agree and they set a date to later meet at Diagon Alley. Hermione immediately went upstairs to devour the few books the woman brought to explain things. It was best she learn all she could about this whole new world she was now privy to.


	2. “Nobody in my family’s magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter”

Hermione was completely prepared for her trip to Diagon Alley. She had read all of the books left behind by Professor McGonagall cover to cover and over again. Her list of school supplies was clutched tightly in her hand. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY 

-~-

UNIFORM

First-year students will require: 

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 



Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk 

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble 

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand 

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 

1 set glass or crystal phials 

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS 

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

“When is she supposed to get here?” Hermione questioned her parents yet another time. 

“Patience, Hermione,” said her mother. “She’ll be here soon.” 

Despite having lived in London all her life Hermione had never been to this particular section before. There was a record shop and a large bookstore she was interested in coming back to later. In between the two was a pint-sized, grubby-looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. 

With them were two other families. There were the Finch-Fletchleys and the Perks. Justin seemed nice enough and Sally-Anne was reading a book. They were all waiting for Professor McGonagall to come escort them into Diagon Alley. 

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait much longer as the woman had just walked out of the pub and was heading towards them. 

“Are you all here for the Diagon Alley tour? Splendid, follow me. Children guide your parents by the hand. They won’t be able to see where we’re going.” 

“They can’t see where we’re going? And why’s that?” Hermione exclaimed. 

McGonagall turned her head and looked down at her. A spark of recognition lit her eye.

“Ah, Miss Granger. That would be because of the concealment charms to prevent non-magical folk from seeing the entrance.” 

At this one of the other parents piped up. It was Mrs. Perks. 

“How’re we going to get in then?” 

“That would be why your children are leading you. All those with magic are able to see past the charms.” 

She turned around abruptly and headed back the way she came calling out another order to follow. 

With some trepidation, Hermione grabbed hold of both her parents hands and made her way towards the dingy tavern. 

Inside was very dark and shabby with a low level of chatter cutting through the smokey air. Nobody paid them much attention and they made their way through quickly with Professor McGonagall leading the way. They all entered a small, walled courtyard with nothing much in it. Only some trash and a few weeds Hermione noted with disgust. Why in the world did she lead them here? 

McGonagall turned to them. “Right here is the entrance to Diagon Alley. To open the way tap this brick with your wand precisely three times” 

She spun back around and did exactly that. At first, Hermione didn’t notice anything strange but then the brick quivered, maybe even wriggled. A small hole appeared in the middle and expanded outward until they were standing in front of an enormous archway. Beyond it she could see a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of view. 

Mrs. Perks let out a gasp. All the parents looked shocked. Sally-Anne was gaping and Justin was trying his best to seem unimpressed whilst utterly failing. Hermione was doing her best to catalogue every piece of information to go over later. 

McGonagall waved a hand forward and they all shuffled through the archway. There was a yelp from Mr. Finch-Fletchley which caused Hermione to look back just as the archway shrunk back into solid wall. One never would have thought a passage stood there moments before. 

Hermione was shaking in anticipation. She was here in the wizarding world, a place where had a chance to actually belong. It was a cloudy day but the air felt warm and people bustled about hurrying from place to place. Nearest to them was a stack of cauldrons underneath a sign that read; Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible. 

“Head this way,” said McGonagall. “First we head to Gringotts to exchange for Wizarding currency. I trust you all to follow me. No need to get lost this early.” 

She fixed them all with a stern look and marched off down the street leaving the small group to trail behind, doing their best to keep up. 

Hermione wished she had some way to document everything. There were so many things to see. How could she possibly visit everything before it was time to leave? They passed by an Apothecary and a dim shop labeled Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Inside, owls of every kind hooted and cawed. Another shop, with broomsticks in the window, was surrounded mostly by teenage boys. “See there,” Hermione heard one shout to his friend. “That’s the Nimbus Two Thousand. Supposed to be the fastest broom yet.” There were shops devoted to selling robes, shops selling telescopes and all manner of equipment, shops with barrels of disgusting potion ingredients stacked in the window, dangerously tall piles of spell books Hermione was dying to go back and study, rolls of fresh parchment, and an ice cream parlor. 

Before she had a chance to see what else surrounded her, they arrived at a grand white stone building that was so tall it seemed to be attempting to touch the sky. The doors were large and made of burnished bronze. Right to the side of them was a small creature in a red and gold uniform. 

“Gringotts Bank is run by the goblins,” Professor McGonagall announced. “It is the most secure bank known to man and impossible to break into.” 

Oh, so that’s what it was. The goblin was short. It had to be at least a head shorter that Hermione even with it’s - his? - pointed ears. He had a dusky complexion, a beady gray eyes, and long bony fingers and feet that ended in clawed nails. He pulled open the heavy metal doors and bowed and they walked inside. Now they stood before a second set of doors but this time they were a dull silver. Engraved upon them were the words: 

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Hermione’s mother bent over and whispered in her father’s ear, “Well, that sounds a bit ominous.” 

A pair of goblins bowed as they passed through these doors as well and they entered into a massive marble hall with a high ceiling. It was dark and there was a long counter with hundreds of goblins sitting up on stools as they counted out money, talked to the other wizards who were there, and wrote in hefty ledgers. Doors beyond number lined all the walls, filled with heavy traffic as goblins led customers in and out. McGonagall made for a section of the counter under the sign that read Currency Exchange. 

“I’m here with the second muggleborn tour of Diagon Alley. They need to exchange their money for wizarding coin” She said to a bored looking goblin. 

“Lets see them then” he drawled in a gravelly voice that sounded like it hurt. 

McGonagall turned back to them, the low light glinting on her glasses, “One of you come forward then and hand your money to trade in.” 

Mr. Perks gulped and took a brave step forward and handed over a stack of bills to the goblins who grasped it with long bony fingers. The goblin wrinkled his nose, opened a drawer, and began counting out gold, bronze, and silver coins into a small purse. He handed it back over to a trembling Mr. Perks with beady eyes that seemed to bore a hole into the man’s face. 

This process was repeated for all of them until they were all situated with a similar purse of coins. Grudgingly, the goblin went over all the coins and their value till it was understood how to handle this new currency. Then he turned his eyes back to Professor McGonagall. 

“Will that be all?” 

“Yes, that will be all” 

“Hmph” He turned back to his ledger, not sparing another glance at the group. It was a clear dismissal. 

A moment later, they all stood blinking outside the doors of Gringotts and they adjusted to the light change. Hermione had already pulled out her supply list and was going over it once again. McGonagall faced the group and clasped her hand in front of her chest. 

“This is where I leave you. We will meet back up at the entrance in two hours. Make sure to get everything on your lists. If you have any questions the shop owners will help you and I will be wandering around. You are dismissed” 

With that she spun around and walked off into the crowd. Dr. Granger turned to shily smile at Hermione. “Where do you want to go first, my dear?” He said. 

Hermione looked up from her list and frowned, brows furrowed. “The first thing on the list is my uniform so let's look for a robe shop.” 

The small group of muggle-borns and their parents splintered off and went to purchase supplies. After getting fitted for her uniform and spending far too much time in the book shop Hermione and her parents were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating ice cream and trying to decide where to go next. “I think we should go for my wand next,” Hermione said. “I am curious as to-” 

Whatever she was going to say next was drowned out by the stampede of orange hair passing the parlor. 

“But mom,” she heard one of them whine. “Why can’t I get new robes?” 

“Ron, your brother’s old school robes are perfectly fine, “ came a matronly voice. “ Maybe we can get you new ones next year. Now, carry on. We have places to be.” 

It seemed to be an endless mob of bright orange hair and shabby brown robes. Hermione had never seen so many red-heads in one place or a family so large. Were all wizarding families as large as this one? As quick as they arrived the large boisterous family were gone and Hermione continued where she left off. 

“As I was saying, I really think we should get my wand next. Everything else seems pretty close to the entrance of the alley where we’re supposed to meet up.” 

“That sounds like a good idea, dear,” said Hermione’s mother so they finished up their ice cream and headed towards the wands shop. It was sort of narrow and battered.The sign over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C in peeling gold letters. The window showcased a single wand on a worn and faded purple pillow. 

As they walked in, the sound of a bell announced their presence. The front area was tiny, and there was only one small chair to sit in. Behind the counter were shelves and shelves of long thin boxes that presumably held wands. It was dusty and had the air of silence about it. A man’s head popped up from behind the counter. He had pale gray eyes that seemed to shine in the dim light. 

“Good afternoon,” he said in a soft voice. Hermione was intrigued. He cut a very interesting character and something about him carried this feel of mystery and magic. 

“Hello, sir,” said her father. “We’re here to purchase a wand for our daughter.” 

“Ah, yes,” said the man stepping forward. “A muggle-born. Well, now which is your wand arm?” 

At this Hermione stood up straighter. “I’m right-handed if that’s what you’re referring to.” 

“Hold out your arm then. Let me measure you.” He then proceeded to measure Hermione from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, knee to armpit and round to her head. Throughout this process he began to speak. Fascinatingly, the tape measure seemed to be moving about on it’s own. “Every Ollivanders wand has a core made with a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, though those are more rare, and the heart-strings of dragons. No two wands are ever the same just as no two of these creatures are the same. Using another wizard's wand will never give you as good of results as your own.” 

Olivander moved back behind the counter and started taking down boxes from the shelves. He snapped and the tape measure fell to the floor in a heap. “Right then, Miss. Why don’t you try this one. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Just give it a wave.” 

Hermione grabbed the wand and curiously waved it about. Nothing much happened and Mr. Ollivander immediately took it from her hand. “No, not that one.” He left and came back with another wand. “Here, try this. Oak and dragon heart-string, eleven inches.” 

Gingerly Hermione took this one as well. She gave it a wave and yet again nothing happened. This time though Mr. Ollivander had a contemplative look on his face. 

“Not quite, not quite.” He handed her a third wand with a look in his eye. “How about this one. Vine wood, dragon heart-string, ten and three-quarter inches long. 

This time Hermione felt a short of warmth emanating from the wood. She waved it out and a stream of blue and yellow sparks shot out like a sparkler. Hermione gasped and Mr. Ollivander clapped her on the shoulder. 

“Bravo! Very good. Right there is your wand. You must know, the wand will choose the witch, miss.” 

Hermione clutched her wand tightly in her hand whilst her parents paid for it up at the counter. This felt like confirmation. She really was a witch and this was no fluke. Before it almost felt like at any moment someone would point at her and yell ‘Fake!’ but now there was no second guessing it. She was magical. 

The sun was peeking through a gap in the clouds as they made their way back to the entrance. They finished up buying her supplies and picked up her cauldron before waiting for the other families to arrive. Next came the Perks and then Professor McGonagall showed up. The Finch-Fletchleys were seven minutes late and earned a stern look from Professor McGonagall but she didn’t say anything. They made their way out through the archway, through the pub, and back onto the streets of London.

“McGonagall turned to them one last time. “Remember platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross in two weeks. I won’t be there, I’ll be at the school, but I’ve left you with instructions on how to get onto the platform” 

With a short farewell she disappeared with a loud crack, startling a second yelp from Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for writing fan fiction but I decided to try it out. I've never been very good at figuring out my own story lines and hopefully this will give me a chance to improve. :)


End file.
